Phineas and Ferb Disneyland Vacation Part 1
Disney Presents Theres a hundred and four days of summer vacation, 'Til school comes along just to end it, So the annual problem for our generation, Is finding a good way to spend it Like maybe Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy, Or climbing up the Eiffel tower, Discovering something that doesnt exist, Or giving a monkey a shower Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots, Or locating Frankensteins brain, Finding a Dodo bird, painting a continent, Or driving our sister insane! This could possibly be the best day ever, (This could possibly be the best day ever) And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better. So make every minute count, jump up, jump in, and seize the day, And lets make sure that in every single possible way, Today is gonna be a great day! Crossing the tundra or building a roller coaster. Skiing down a mountain of beans, Devising a system for remembering everything, Or synchronizing submarines. Racing chariots, taming tiger sharks, constructing a portal to Mars, Building a time machine, stretching a rubber tree, or wailing away on guitars. (Oh, man.) This could possibly be the best day ever, And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better. So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day, And lets make sure that in every single possible way, Today is gonna be a great day! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Lets put our heads together and design a master plan. We may miss dinner, but I know mom will understand We've got our mission and some pliers, yogurt, gumballs, and desire. And a pocket full of rubber bands, the manual on handstands, A unicycle, compass, and a camera that won't focus, And a canteen full of soda. Grab a beach towel, here we go! (This is Ferb-tastic) This could possibly be the best day ever, (This could possibly be the best day ever) And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better, So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day, And lets make sure that in every single possible way. (Seriously, this is gonna be great.) This could possibly be the best day ever. (Today is gonna be a great day.) This could possibly be the best day ever. Today is gonna be a great day Phineas and Ferb Disney Parks Resort Vacation One day, on summer vacation. Linda﻿, Lawrance, and Candace are having their own breakfest. Phineas and Ferb came downstairs to eat breakfest. Linda: Morning boys. Phineas: Morning mom. Linda: So what are you two boys up to today. Phineas: I don't know mom. Wen need to figure it out what we were gonna do today. Linda: So how about you Candace. Candace: I just wanted to go hang out with my friend to go out for shopping. Lawrance: I'll go check the mail box. Linda: Okay honey. Lawrance went to go to get the mails. He open it, he pull it out, and he close the box. he went back inside the house. Lawrance: Okay. I got the mails check in. Let's what we got here. Bills. Bills. Bills. Bills. Whats this. He looked and saw a letter where it says "Flynn-Fletchers Family". Linda: What is it honey. Lawrance: There's a letter that goes to us. It says, "Dear Flynn-Fletchers Family, you have won a ticket to go to your vacation trip to Disney Parks Resort, The Happiest Place On Earth. You can bring your friends too as well. We hope you can enjoy on your magical trip. Sign, Mickey Mouse". Phineas: (gasp) Did you hear that Ferb? Were going to Disney Parks Resort with our friends. Just like we been there before when we were little kids. Flashback Starts It shows Phineas, Ferb and Candace as little kids went to Disneyland to see Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse for picture. Camera Man: Okay. Say cheese. The camera flash. End Flashback Phineas: Man. I can't wait to see this again. Candace: Oh my gosh. Were going to Disney Parks Resort with my friends and that means Jeremy is coming. Linda: Yes there is. So were going to pack up and ask your friends to come with us. Phineas: Okay mom. They went upstairs to pack thier stuff so they can be ready to go to Disney Parks Resort. Then later, Isabella shows up with happy face. Isabella: Hi Phineas. Whatcha Doin'. Phineas: Were packing our stuff up to go to Disney Parks Resort. Isabella: Oh. I have something to tell you. Phineas: What is it. Isabella: My mom read a letter and says we have won a ticket to go to Disney Parks Resort. That means I can go with you. Phineas: Cool. You can call your friends to come over. Isabella: Okay. I need to pack my stuff to get ready and I need to ask the Fireside Girls for coming with us to earn Disney Parks Resort Patch. Phineas: Okay. See you later when you're ready. Isabella: Okay. Bye Phineas. Isabella left to go pack her stuff and call her friends. He turn to Ferb. Phineas: You got your cameras ready. Ferb thumbs up. Phineas: Hey, where's Perry? Outside of their room. Perry use his hat to go on his mission. He slid down the tube under the couch and land it on his hideout. He sat down on his chair and Major Monogram appeared on the screen. Major Monogram: Good morning, Agent P. I see you won a ticket to go to Disney Parks Resort with your friends and family. I hope that you don't have to worry about because you have your day off to spend more time on your vacation and I hope that Dr. Doofenshmirtz doesn't know about that you're gone. So anyway, good luck Agent P. I hope you enjoy your trip. Perry got off his chair and left to head back to the house. Meanwhile in Candace Room, she's calling her friends on her cell phone about going to Disney Parks Resorts. Candace: Stacy. You're not gonna believe that I just got. Stacy: You won a ticket to go to Disney Parks Resorts. Like I have. Candace: Really! No way. Stacy: Yeah. So anyway, my mom and I are getting ready to pack up. So I'll see you there. Candace: Okay. Bye. Then she's going to call Jeremy on her phone. Jeremy: Hello. Candace: Hi Jeremy. Jeremy: Oh hey Candace. We won a ticket to go to Disney Parks Resort. I heard that you're coming too. Candace: Yeah. I can't wait to go on a vacation trip with you. Jeremy: So I better pack those stuff up so we need to be ready so early. See yah later Candace. Candace: Okay. Bye. She hung up her phone and still finishing to pack her stuff up. Candace: This is the best day of my entire life. "Doofenshmirtz at the Disney Parks Resort." Meanwhile in his lair, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is so angry when Perry is not coming because he had his day off for going on a trip to Disneyland. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: What's taking him so long? He's supposed to be here by now. I've already set my trap and already build my mechanicle claw, The Devastator-Inator. It can only grab them when I tried to go on my trip when I was young, but my parents won't let me because I'm wearing this stupid lawn gnome costume where I miss all the fun. (Sigh) I better go get my newspaper. He went to go grab his newspaper to read something, but then he looked and saw the poster. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: What's this? Its says here where you can go on your vacation trip to Disney Parks Resort. That's it! If my parents would' let me go to the park. Then I'll go on my own Magic. Which means Perry the Platypus won't notice this was what I was up to. I can still bring my Magic-Theme-Park-Inator to Save their beloved character and I decided to Make a Theme Park of Disney Parks Resort and call it Magical Disney World, The Happiest Place On Earth. (Laugh) To be continued... Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:Dialogue